Against All Odds
by Mizuki Kyuuka
Summary: For someone who has been so unlucky so far, can she ever have luck in love? Songfic TohruXSohma someone :read to find out!
1. Welcome To My Life

A.N. My first Furuba story! Many thanks to Yume-chan for helping me with this fic. Hope you enjoy it since it's my first time writing a songfic (song crossover fic? crossover song fic?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits' Basket. I wish I did. But I don't. So there. The song 'Welcome To My Life' belongs to Simple Plan, while Daniel Powter owns 'Bad Day'.

Guide-

Cockroach: My stupid sister

Kenji: My BF or maybe my ex?

**Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life**

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_ – _(pause)_

A typical day:

Thursday, 1st June 2006

Mum just finished shouting at me for showing up at cockroaches' stoopid cheerleading tryouts when all I did was to give her some moral support. STRESS was supposedly what I gave her instead. She flunked anyway.

I saw Kenji lip-locking with Haruki this morning. And you know what? He said it was a dare and that he didn't like her. _GREAT_ excuse! He looked like he was really enjoying himself. To make his lie even more obvious, he dumped me! He dumped ME. I should be the one dumping HIM!

And then this guy came up to me and out of the blue asked me out on a date. Kenji was in hearing distance so I agreed. LOUDLY. Guess what? I ended up paying the bill for that date after the slipped out through the back door. And it wasn't very cheap either.

Now, cockroach is screaming at me to return her nail polish. As if, I, Honda Tohru of all people would take HER things. I don't even like her nail polish.

Hmm…I should trick her for what she has done. Cockroach.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

**A few minutes later…**

"Aaah! MUMMY! There's a cockroach on my bed!"

_Welcome to My Life._

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me._

Friday, 2nd June 2006

Just returned from a club meeting. I can't believe Haruki's dad just bought her the newest handphone on the market. I so wish I was her! I don't even own a radio.

While I was in the toilet today, I overheard two club members talking:

(_Conversation_)

Person 1: That girl is so irritating.

Person 2: Yeah, I know what you're talking about. She's such an idiot.

(_Pause_)

They have to be talking about Haruki! They hate her too!

(_Continued_)

Person 1: Haruki said she accused her of stealing Kenji

Person 2: We all know Haruki and Kenji are a couple after all.

(_End conversation_)

So they were foes after all! I can't believe what they say! Kenji! The man of my life! The man I was going to marry (or…maybe not) with Haruki! Unbelievable! What a bunch of pathetic lies. Kenji loves me –maybe.

Boys! No wonder they're from Mars!

Saturday, 3rd June 2006

I keep trying but it's no use. I try to forget that Kenji ever left me. I keep fighting that gnawing feeling deep down. Trying so hard to remember to act normal. To act as if it never happened. And…well, I was failing.

I saw them again. Together in the mall sharing an ice-cream. He was feeding her. She was feeding him. I can't stand it!

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like, _what it's like_—_(pause)_

My life stinks!

_Welcome To My Life._

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Since U Been Gone

Disclaimer: I still don't own Furuba. All rights reserved to Kelly Clarkson for her song "Since U Been Gone".

**Chapter 2: Since U Been Gone**

_Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

I remember the first day we met. She came up to me and asked whether we could be friends. She looked really sincere. But I know it was all fake. She had been on a bet. Well, I said yes, anyway. No harm done.

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone  
_

After three months, our friendship grew to something more. We spent a lot of time together as our relationship was fragile and it was only the beginning.

_How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way  
_

_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want— (pause)_

Our relationship never really blossomed, and after three months, she ended it there. It happened really fast. One morning everything was ok and the next she was going out with another guy. For the first time, I could actually breathe. It stung but I'll live through it. It was better this way, now I can get what I want. To move on. To move on to another school. But since that fateful day, I haven't had much rest. Almost every moment a girl would flirt shamelessly with me. One of the reasons why I'm so moving on.

_  
Since U Been Gone._

"Hey! I heard you are changing schools."

"Yeah. Not so loud. I don't want the annoying wannabe reporter Kowachi getting a sniff of this.

"Ha! Ha! She'll give you no peace. It will be no use moving if she knew about it."

"Half the female population will be heading where I'm going if she knew."

"Great! The boys will rule this school then."

"Har har. _Great_ joke. Zip it okay! Promise me!"

"I swear solemnly to protect the prince from any queen bees by closing my big fat mouth."

That was a conversation between Hatsuharu and me.

--------------

Now there was only one thing to do. To tell her.

"Nariku, can I meet you at the mall later?"

"Our relationship is over, Sohma."

"I'm not trying to ignite our relationship; it was destined to be broken anyway." I paused as she inflates.

"Then what's it about?"

"It's about me. You either come and know or don't come and don't know. 3 o'clock in front of Sushi King.

Now I'm halfway through the task. And it's not gonna be easy.

--------------

**Later at three…**

"Speak up and be done with it quick, Sohma."

"I'm leaving."

"Hah! You of all people leaving. You've got a life here. What's the use for you to live? All the girls are pining for you."

"Do you think that I bother about those girls? It's _they_ who are _bothering_ me."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't say."

She just walked away. And that was the last time I ever saw her. Never again would I set my eyes on her. I was finally free from this accursed place. I was free.

The journey there was anything but pleasant. The reception there wasn't any better, but at least without 24/7 of hounding girls.

The new school. I was finally here. I was to be lodged with my cousins, Shigure and Hatori, and my brother Ayame. I am sure I wouldn't have time for myself with them around maybe except Hatori.

Ayame: "Welcome home! How are you?"

Me: "Fine."

Shigure: "Want some cookies? They are delicious."

Hatori: "They are not for you, Shigure. Give it to him."

Me: "Thanks but no thanks."

Ayame: "Come on, bro. Be a sport."

Shigure: "It's ok. If you don't want it, I'll eat it."

Me: "Go on."

Together: "Welcome home, Yuki."

A.N: Yay, I managed to withhold Yuki's name until the end though I'm sure you would have guessed! Please read and review.


End file.
